This Is My Game
I was once surfing ROBLOX games. I was extremely bored at the time, and had little time to play. I found a game that's name seemed to be in binary, which I later translated to this is my game. I joined the game, and there was DEFINITELY more players than the player limit, which was 50. I counted the players up to 66 (how original). But there was also characters who are famous for being creepy figures, hackers, etc. As I moved around, the skybox and the general map seemed to get alot creepier. The sky was blood-red and the room I was in was red-tinted, resembling red smoke. There was a road infront of me, with speeding cars going down it and crashing either into eachother or into some other place at the end of the road. What freaked me out about this was that the NPCs that occasionally came out of the car as they crashed had 1 or 2 missing limbs, with stumps replacing them. If not, they'd have other major injuries. As this game is ROBLOX though, there was no blood, but it still creeped me out. I crossed the road, expecting to get hit by one of the cars, but luckily I wasn't. This is where the creepy part begins. I could no longer move, the screen turned black, and red numbers looked to be typed in, almost resembling code. There was flashes of well-known players with serious injuries that were too gruesome for me to explain here. Finally, there was a flash of my own player. He didn't have any injuries, but he had extremely sharp teeth, probably sharper than any sword, his eyes were still white but with no pupils, but they weren't leaking anything like 99% of creepy stories like this. There was then an animation of my player, still having the contents I just explained, walking up to some sort of hole that had faceless players inside, then getting pushed in by a shady character, who then exclaimed This is my game. I was then transported to a different game, that was in Japanese text that I could not translate. It seemed as if this game did not actually exist on ROBLOX. I spawned in some sort of hole, resembling the one from before. It still had the faceless players, except they looked to be singing some creepy lyrics. A player appeared infront of me. He had the admin ribbon in the player list but had no name. His limbs and torso were off the Korblox Deathspeaker package, and he was wearing that blue Dominus except it had the Deathspeaker's face. He typed in the chat, the ring of fire will consume you. I could not move or speak in the chat. He kept saying things such as: this is my game you are powerless and others. Eventually, he said your soul is mine and lunged at my player. What happened after is not what you probably expected to though. My player stabbed him with the Illumina. It set the player's health to 0 but he was somehow still alive. My player kept stabbing him with the Illumina until the death animation finally occured. The player and the faceless players faded away like Undertale characters when you kill them (that was the best example) I could now leave the game. I left the game, but I was stuck with that god-forsaken face. No pupils, sharp teeth. I could not change it as all my faces were removed somehow, and the faces in the catalog were for some reason, not for sale. All games I played had the red sky and tint, and noises of cars crashing. I got a message from the player from before. This game is mine. Note: Apologies if there is too many cliches. This is the first time I've tried making a creepypasta, so it probably isn't all that good. Still hope you enjoyed it though.